Full bridge circuits are commonly arranged in an electrical switching unit and are used, among other things, to operate an inductive load, such as a motor or a solenoid valve.
To ensure that the electrical switching unit has not incurred a fault or a short circuit, which may potentially damage components of the electrical switching unit, it is necessary to check the correct operation of the electrical switching unit.
However, it has been shown that checking the electrical switching unit for correct operation is not always carried out with the required reliability. Thus, it can happen that a fault or short-circuit occurring in the electrical switching unit is not detected as such.